Call or contact centers often use an automatic call distributor (ACD), which is a device or system that distributes incoming calls based on predetermined criteria to contact center agents or resources. ACD systems are utilized in situations where a large volume of incoming phone calls are received from callers who have no need to speak with a specific person but who require assistance from any of multiple persons (e.g., customer service agents or representatives) offered to the caller at the earliest opportunity. Several automated call distribution systems have developed methods of scheduling callback appointments for incoming calls which cannot be serviced efficiently at the time the call is received because no representatives are available and the caller chooses not to wait. The scheduled callback mechanism allows an outbound call to a caller who had placed an earlier incoming call to provide immediate assistance to the callback recipient (the caller) without having to wait on hold for an extended period of time. This is often an option that is good for the caller and good for the company being called that wants to provide a better experience for its customers.
Automated contact centers generally require a system of hardware for terminals and switches, phonelines, and software for the routing strategy that determines where best to send the caller. The routing strategy may match callers up with call agents, using a number of variables. When a caller is offered a callback at a specific time, part of this calculation may include an estimated wait time calculation which is determined based on many variables. In callback systems, it is often a goal to maximize efficiency of resources (which may include the use of hardware, phonelines, and software, as well as the time and availability of agents). Some systems have shared telephony and call center resources to serve multiple tenants (or multiple clients, companies, business units, etc.). For example, two or more separate and distinct companies may share telephony and contact center resources in a multi-tenant environment connecting customer service representatives to their customer bases. There is, however, a need to improve the efficiency of callback services, including by utilizing shared resources and multiple tenant environments so that callback services can be used by many different companies at the same time.